Crimson Chaos
by PowerFro
Summary: A little one-shot story featuring Shane, the red ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. I hope you all enjoy it!


Crimson Chaos

Shane was running through the woods, frequently checking behind him to make sure he was not being followed. Who would have thought that he would be spending his day off like this? The rest of the team was in the town relaxing, and Sensei was back at the base. He tried a few times to get in contact with them, but for whatever reason, his communications were jammed. He had become the pawn in someone's twisted cat and mouse game.

All of this madness began when Shane thought he had heard a distress call a little ways away from the base. He figured it was just someone needing help, perhaps someone lost their pet or was looking for someone. Plus, he had just recently gotten his battlizer, so admittedly his ego somewhat got in the way. That being said, how would he have known that he was walking right into a trap set up by a bounty hunter?

"This is ridiculous! I try to help someone out and this is what I get?!" Shane said while continuing to run. He ran into a fork in the forest and took this moment to catch his breath. While deciding to figure out where to go, he heard a sinister laugh echoing from behind him.

"You can run all you want, you will not escape me!" The voice said as a laser shot out from behind Shane. Sparks flew as contact was made, but in reality the thing the laser hit was a dummy. Shane had used his substitution technique to create a distraction. Using his power over air, he jumped up to the branches and began to make his way through the trees.

"There we go, this'll lose him!" Shane said as he continued his way through the forest. For a few minutes, there was silence and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he had eluded his pursuer. "Finally, I lost that lunatic. What was his problem anyway? Man, this is gonna make a crazy story when I get back to…" This was all Shane got before a nearby explosion sent him plummeting to the ground.

"You think I don't know about your talents, little ninja? I know of your skills, your wind powers will not get the better of me!" The voice said from somewhere in the forest. Getting fed up with running, Shane turned around to make his stand.

"Why don't you come out and face me! I am sick of all this running!" Shane said, feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Very well, I suppose this little game has run its course." The voice said as it shot out another laser towards Shane. He managed to dive to the right just in time to avoid the blast. When the smoke cleared, he was face to face with his pursuer. His armor was similar to that of Vexacus, but his appearance was similar to that of a lion. His armor was yellow in place of the silver armor of Vexacus. Also, where the helmet of Vexacus's armor resembled the head of a shark, his helmet was more like a lion's mane.

"Why do I feel like I have seen you somewhere before?" Shane said, ready to fight but still rather cautious.

"You are most likely thinking of my brother-in-arms, Vexacus." The creature said, also not moving.

"You have got to be kidding me! I didn't even destroy him, actually how do you even know about that?" Shane said, battle stance ready.

"I intercepted his communications once he got to Earth, I was curious as to what he was doing. Imagine my surprise when I heard him talking about a red ranger who was giving him trouble. Naturally, I had to come and see for myself. You should be honored red ranger, for you will have the honor of being destroyed by Zygous!" The creature said, getting into his own battle stance.

"I don't know what it is with you guys and announcing your names, but I didn't ask and I don't care!" Shane said as he ran towards Zygous, and with that the battle began.

Shane went for a leg sweep, but was easily countered by Zygous, catching his foot and pushing him back.

"You will have to do much better than that if you wish to have any chance of defeating me." Zygous said, smirking at Shane. Seeing this smirk, he decided to mix up his strategy. Channeling his Ninja Power, he released a gust of wind at the Zygous's feet. This caused a bushel of leaves to fly up, obstructing his view. Shane used this opportunity to flip over Zygous and deliver a roundhouse kick to his back, sending him to the ground.

"For a guy that likes to talk all high and mighty, you are not too aware of your surroundings." Shane said while laughing at him. He quickly got back on his feet and brandished two curved, yellow sabers with the hilts resembling the heads of lions. Raising his sabers above his head, he sent a powerful energy blast towards Shane which sent him flying back into a tree. Taking a second to gather himself and dust off his clothes. "Alright then, it's time to turn this up a notch. Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Going through the morphing sequence, Shane transformed and brandished his ninja sword.

The two go at it, sparks flying as the blades clashed repeatedly. They seemed to be evenly matched as they go blow for blow, parrying each other's attacks. While their swords were entangled, Shane released a kick aiming for the hands of Zygous. It sent his hands up, but he retaliated with a headbutt that had enough force to send Shane back. While he was on the ground, Zygous sent two energy waves from his blades which sent him even further back. Sparks flew as this time he was sent through a tree. While in the air, Shane realized that he needed that he needed to change his plan and fast, "This guy is not playing around, I need to change my strategy and fast or I ain't making it." As he hit the ground, he released a smoke pellet which succeeded in impeding Zygous's vision.

"These simple tricks will not save you in the end! Come down here and face me!" Zygous shouted into the trees. In a tree to the left of Zygous, Shane was readying his Hawk Blaster. He took aim for his side and loosed his blast. While he avoided the majority of the blast it did manage to graze his side. He let a slight howl slip as he clutched his side. Shane knew that he would need to stick to the trees in a circular pattern. If he jumped over Zygous, he ran the risk of being seen. He proceeded to run in a circle through the trees while firing his blaster. Zygous displayed his skill as he parried the blast being sent from Shane, all the while realizing what Shane was trying to do. He readied an energy blast from his sabers and sent it towards the tree that Shane was approaching. By the time that Shane saw what happened it was too late. He plummeted towards the ground and saw Zygous running towards him. He attempted to block the blow with this Hawk Blaster, but that proved to be futile as he was sent flying and his weapon was greatly damaged. "Is this all you have to offer? Tricks with a hint of strategy? I am truly disappointed in Vexacus, he has clearly gotten soft!" Zygous said, clearly mocking Shane. Hearing this, Shane slammed his fist to the ground and sprung up.

"You know, I was hoping that this could be handled without having to destroy you, but you have forced my hand!" Shane said as he pressed the middle button of his morpher, causing its form to change.

"What is that, another trick up your sleeve?" Zygous said, keeping his blades up.

"You wanted to see why Vexacus was defeated, well here you go! Battlizer engage!" Shane said as he spun the power disc in his morpher, activating his battlizer. Armor appeared over his arms, legs, as well as chest.

"So you've gotten a new toy, that does not frighten me!" Zygous said as he ran towards Shane.

"It should." Shane said as he was easily able to catch his blades and push him back with sheer force. Before Zygous had a chance to recover, he dashed towards him and delivering a fierce uppercut, sending him hurtling into the air. Shane launched himself into the air and delivered a two handed blow to his back, sending Zygous crashing back down into the ground. As Shane gently landed on the ground, he saw the damage that he had done. Zygous was sprawled on the ground, swords at his side while gasping for air. "You did this to yourself, gather your weapons and leave. I better never see on this planet again!" Shane said as he began to walk away. Zygous remained laying there, contemplating his potential defeat. Letting out a roar, he got back to his feet and grabbed his swords.

"No, this is not how this ends! I refuse to be bested by you! I am Zygous, revered bounty hunter feared on several planets!" He said as he sprinted towards Shane.

"You should have left when you had the chance. Battlizer, Flight Mode!" Shane said as he ran towards Zygous. Wings, a blade, and a hawk gauntlet appeared on Shane as he carried him into the air. Once they were a rather decent distance in the air, Shane threw him even higher and released a full power energy blast directly at Zygous, destroying him immediately. Seeing that the fight was finally over, he headed back to base, eager to tell the other rangers about what had just occurred.


End file.
